Illusions
by Yukari Kurochi
Summary: Oh please, Kaiba has NO idea what he's getting into. Not one bit at all even with all those silly gadgets of his.
1. Chapter 1

A Word From the Author: SETO KAIBA HAS A SISTER :DDDD 

Edited Version – 1/4/13

"KAIBA!" I yelled. And if you were wondering, no I was not referring to the narcisstic, jackass, workaholic one. But rather his twin sister, the complete opposite. It was like she sucked all the goodness out of him, which was a good thing.

"Mimi!" she screeched back tackling me down to the floor. After all the only similarities between her and her brother was her height (both of them were giants!), brown chestnut hair, and blue eyes. "How's my short little, chocolate haired, brown eyed doll that is the CEO of the rivaling company against Seto's?"

"Hey!" I greeted back, even though I was 16 (two years younger than her) I was extremely short for my age, I stand at exactly 5 feet. "Caitlyn! I told you not to tease me about my height you giant!"

"I stop teasing you if you'd stop calling me Caitlyn and call me CK." she patted me on the head.

"Alright! Alright!"

"What should you call me from now on?"

"CK!"

Upon hearing the name she insisted em on calling her, she stopped patting me, "Good girl, Kari Matsumimi. Now turn around walk to your next class, ignore my ass of a brother who sadly sits next to you and dream on!" doing exactly as she said I marched right into Math class.

Sitting down and opening my laptop to work was easy. Trying to pay attention in class while working was hard. Staying awake to go through the whole period was near impossible. I don't even know how Kaiba does it but he does, he work tills 4 in the fucking morning, lives off of 3-4 hours of sleep and then continues working. Me, I work till 2 in the fucking morning, I sleep for 6-8 hours and I still can't survive.

"Wake up you moron."

"Huh- wut?" I glanced up with bleary eyes to see not CK, but Kaiba waking me up. Now when did that happen?!

"Let this sink into your brain, if you can that is," he scoffed at my sleepy figure. Even without fully waking up completely I could still process the thought; _jerk. _"Caitlyn made me wake you up or she threatened to give away my private phone number to the masses of fangirls out there."

"Well thanks jerk face." I closed my laptop before packing up and running outside towards my new car. I was so new and shiny and….perrrfect.

Upon reaching my birthday earlier this year, the first thing I did was pick out a new car. A girl need to impress people on the outside doesn't she?

"At least he was nicer today. Usually it's a dictionary to the top of my head." Unlocking the red Ferrari, I started the engines and drove steadily towards my company, Furahasa, a major gaming company, only we had more of a MMORPG virtual gaming instead of just RPG or MMORPG with a multiplayer limit.

BLEEEP! A car honked at me, okay maybe I didn't drive steadily. I drove …more enthusiastically than regular foolish people. I did not speed alright? And that is that. Period.

After reaching Furahasa, I dashed into the games testing/playing room for a quick gameplay sessions.

"SUZU! Load up Dual Sword Angel! I'm playing today!" Suzu, my secretary did exactly as I told her to do. Her knowing my deep passion for games and all that sort of stuff.

"No paperwork today I hope right?" she shook her head.

"Good luck Ms. Matsumimi. I'll come by to in two hours to check on you and give you a report." I nodded before turning on the machine and loading the game where over a million players have joined, but there was only one #1. And guess who it was? Yup, Me, with CK right behind me.

_The #1 player and guild master, Kari has arrived._

The only problem was once the system announced I was here, I started getting a lot of spam messages from a lot of people all at once.

"System, filter and delete all incoming messages." I commanded with a wave of my hand. One message made it through.

_Hey doll! CK here! Kaiba's coming to tour the game about…right now… make him be completely mind blown at all of it! Better get your act up and bust his butt!_

_ -Caitfishlyn_

"Kaiba's coming into my game?" I was amused. The other CEO had time for games like I did? What a surprise. "System, notify me of new players joining the game from Kaiba Corp or are anyway associated with Kaiba Corp."

Sure enough the system filtered out to one result. Funny thing too, his username was White Dragon. His obsession with the Blue Eyes White Dragon... seems to have developed to and entirely new level of obsession. Anyway, time to show him the ropes.

"System, teleport White Dragon to assembly hall and raise his level to 40, give him the average items a level 40 player would have." A quick teleport of me to the assembly hall along with a force teleport of Caitfishlyn to the assembly hall was in order as well.

When CK teleported, she was in the middle of a battle so when she swung her sword, hoping to hit and disintegrate the monster, she broke a vase instead. "Huh-?"

"System, give experience and 500 gold to Caitfishlyn, disintegrate monster that was on contact with her sword, prompt." I ordered around again. "CK, sorry for teleporting you here immeadiatly."

"It's alright, but I don't have to pay for that vase right?"

"No. System, regenerate vase. Move White Dragon directly in front of us."

"I really don't appreciate you morons teleporting me everywhere." Kaiba was NOT amused. But, he never was anyway, no big difference. "This place is tacky. Why did I even bother coming?"

I scoffed, "The assembly hall is for players with a Noble or Royal status. Or unless you break into the top 5 in each category, you are not permitted in here unless a GM teleports you directly."

"And seriously Seto, I don't think you would want to wander around pushing you way through snickering crowds who think they are better." CK pulled up an image of a nearby town. "And did I mention Kari overdid herself and made the map extremely huge, but of course with unlimited teleports when not in combat?"

"This is a waste of my time. I thought you could have something better." He scoffed before logging off. Boy he learns fast.

Another message got into my inbox unfiltered, it was from Suzu.

"Ah darn it, sorry CK, I have reports see you tomorrow." She nodded before returning back to killing random stuff.

Back in reality, I blinked bleariness from my eyes as they adjusted to the normal lights instead of the dimmer lights in the assembly hall, programmed to give you a warm cozy feeling of safe haven.

"The report, Ms. Matsumimi." I took it and offered her thanks before heading to my real office.

_~Lead programmer fired for harassing coworkers as well as superiors._

_~3 meetings tomorrow:_

_3 o'clock – Frontier (they wish to sell their company to you)_

_4 o'clock – Required meeting for all leads to give a report on topic (minus programming their deadline has been postponed)_

_5 o'clock – Meeting with Kaiba Corp._

_ ~Sword of Regalus XI(final) will be awaiting your signature to send out for marketing._

"Crap, have to meet with Kaiba tomorrow." I groaned before wandering around the building looking for slackers and people that I would fire. No I was not acting like Kaiba. He STORMS around deliberately, and appears out of THIN air behind you. Not me, they see me, AND THEN I appear out of thin air when they expect me gone.

It's an entirely new tactic developed by me, it wasn't the slightest like Kaiba's tactic. Nun-uh. Nope. I even put copyrights on it. I think.

"Stop no!" ahh duty calls on the fourth floor of the fifty floor building. The security cams were awesome spying tools; no wonder Kaiba had about 3,971 in his buildings. I took the liberty of wasting 5 hours finding and counting all the cameras during the holidays one time.

"Obey me and you might get a little more in your paycheck this week. I know how much you need it for you and your son." Bribery! That loser is so going down.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the frightened voice screamed once again through the headset I was wearing. I burst into the fourth floor from the private elevator, dashing into the office of the lead coder. Sure enough he was torturing some poor coworker.

Throwing open the door I dramatically walked in upon the two. The coworker was pushed against a desk while the lead was on top of her. Quite literally, and I did not think she liked t one bit. Adding to that he was also very fat.

"You are FIRED!" I pointed in my signature stance of two feet spread apart, shoulders square, and the infamous finger gun point. "Leave the premises before I personally throw you out the window. And don't think I'm too weak to do that." I was actually that weak only I could call in a rocket launcher at the slightest whim and blast him out the window.

"I wasn't, nothing was happening ma'am!" he stuttered trying to talk his way out of it.

"No buts or butts! I heard it all and saw it all! FIRED!" I punched a red button on the wall calling security.

There were buttons like these stationed all over the building and one in every office. The buttons connected directly to the security that was stationed the nearest to you position.

The guards rushed immediately and dragged him out the building while I dealt with everything else.

"He better be glad I didn't blast him out with my modified rocket launcher." I huffed. And yes the rocket launcher was legal, I checked into it myself. Besides, nobody would dare sue me anyway. "Kiyu, I believe right?" I turned toward the woman on the ground.

She nodded.

"Could you give me your ID real quick, just for 20 minutes?"

"Yes, ma'am." She gave me her ID. A standard sliver or part time worker. "Come stop by my secretary for it back."

Tossing the ID between my hands, I went back towards Suzu via the private elevator of course.

"Suzu, could you promote this worker to lead coder?"

"Don't we already have a lead for that?" she asked looking up from her computer.

I waved the question away. "I just fired him for sexual harassment." I'll be checking the other floors. She'll come up in 20 minutes to pick it back up, be sure to clear security for her." Suzu nodded as I skipped away to the other floors.

"KARI!"

"Oh hey, CK what are you doing here?" I looked up from helping an animator figure out few bugs.

"I'm here to kidnap you!" she yelled excitedly.

"What-…oh." I just processed what she just said. "You not much of a kidnapper, announcing it out like that."

"Come with me peacefully or prepare the wrath of me calling you short for the next two weeks!" she yelled again, this time drawing notice of half the floor to her.

I talked to the animator a bit before dragging CK by her arm away. "You didn't have to put a scene on. SUZU! I'm clocking out early today!" Suzu waved and then lock my office doors.

Upon stepping outside, I crumbled to my knees, "NOT THE SUN!" I groaned. "It BURNS!"

"Oh stop you foolish child your vampire moment is nothing compared to when I have to wake up Seto."

I groaned even more. "Nooo, no more light…" I stood back up all of a sudden. "Okay I'm done." CK just rolled her eyes.

"Em, Ms. Sayumi. Ma'am?" it was the woman I promoted earlier, she looked very happy for once.

"Yes, Kiyu?" I asked as CK started the car.

"Thank you for promoting me, I won't forget you kindness!" she bowed before leaving the premises. "I'll do my best to repay you!"

HONK! CK angrily pointed over at my car and gestured for me to follow her to somewhere.

"Okay, okay! You lunatic!"

HONK! She pointed at my car angrily again. Taking the cue of to get to my car before she ran me over, I started the engines of my Ferrari and then followed CK throughout Domino.

'Hey, Fred. Did you know that just recently, Seto Kaiba has announced that he was going to get a girlfriend.' The radio said.

"What."

'Yes! I've heard, the "Most Eligible Bachelor" has announced he was looking for a girlfriend so it would shut his fans up.'

"Ahhh, that makes more sense." CK's car took a sharp turn and I followed around the corner.

'But he seems to have set his eyes on one girl in particular from the local rumors.'

CK swerved madly. I followed in a more sensible fashion. "You idiot!" I cursed at her though she couldn't hear me. "Drive more sensibly woman! Just because Kaiba owns the city practically doesn't mean you own it too!"

'Rumors say he is after "Japan's Sweetheart" or the famous Mana Freeman, the celebrity/model/hooker.'

I slammed on the breaks. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I got a few angry honks behind me before I started driving again following CK's car towards wherever she was going.

I was also not going to admit I was quite disappointed at Kaiba. During my first year of the same high school as him I had a small crush on him. Not that it mattered or anything, almost the entire female population of the school was crushing on him, only they crushed on him hard, very hard.

I on the other hand, stayed away and let my crush diminish into thin air. That was also the same year when I met CK who asked me why I wasn't with every other girl fawning over Kaiba. I have to say, we were instant friends.

'Yes, but Japan's Sweetheart has yet to be announced.' CK into a mansion estate's driveway and I followed suit.

'That's right. Mrs. Kiyu Derna has yet to give the title out. We have word from her that she will announce it tonight though.'

_"I'll do my best to repay you."_ I just remembered. I wonder if…no way. Whatever I don't care. There has to be more than one Mrs. Kiyu out there in Domino.

Parking behind CK, I got out and locked the Ferrari. And surprise, surprise. Kaiba's mansion. Boom, right in front of my face.

"SETO! YOUR WONDERFUL SISTER AND HER FRIEND IS BACK TO ANNOY YOU!" she announced once we entered.

"SHUT UP CAITLYN!" he yelled back. "AND GET YOUR IDIOTIC FRIEND OUT OF HERE!"

"Jerk!" I shouted with fake hurt in my voice.

"Kari's here?!" Mokuba dashed out from her brother's room. "It really is Kari!" Moments later a blue eyed CEO was dragged outside on a rolly chair while working on a computer by Mokuba.

"Mokuba, let go." He commanded, putting his foot down to stop him from being dragged down the stairs. "And you two. You can stay as long as you stay outta of my way."

That was enough for Caitlyn so she dragged me towards the game room.

"Come on Kari! To the game room!" she lead the way through the maze of hallways, "That means you too Mokuba."

"I'll beat you this time Kari!"

"Is that so?" I raised my eyebrow at him and picked up a controller. "I bet I'll beat your butt like I've always did in all your games!"

"Yeah! Only this time Caitlyn! You're not allowed to help!" he picked up another controller.

Caitlyn scoffed.

"She only helps because she wants the last shot getting the kill, when I did all the hard work." I glared at her with my signature CEO death glare.

DOUBLE KILL!

"Ha!" I took out both CK and Mokuba by knocking a tree down, crushing both of them.

"Oh it's on, Mokuba truce?"

"Deal."

I nervously looked at them before returning my eyes to the screen. "Hey that's not fair! Don't gank me!"

"That's what you get!" Caitlyn pushed her character towards mine trying to kill with a volley of knives while Mokuba snuck his character from the bushes.

"No! Come my little allies!" my character spawned little minions that were used as a barrier between me and CK.

My character ran towards the safety of the home base while I was muttering, "Leave me alone, leave me alone!"

Mokuba's character jumped out the bushes, ambushing me before Caitlyn came in to assit in killing me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screeched as my character laid on the digital ground, dead.

Then another unknown character barreled across the screen. Completely OP and killed both Caitlyn and Mokuba in one shot.

"HACKER!" CK pointed accusingly at me.

"How? I'm 6ft away from the controller. I couldn't have hacked it." I said. Which was true, in a fit of rage, I stormed away to the closest nearby dark corner.

"Then who?"

She was interrupted by a cough coming from the door way. There Kaiba stood with a controller in his hands, leaning against the door frame.

"You noobs wouldn't shut up." A smirk ran across his face. "So I'll show you how it's really played." Once he started playing, no one ever killed him. Only he killed us.

"You're such a cheater Kaiba." I shot him a glare as I shoved ice cream in my mouth. Scooping another from the container that was currently being shared between me, Ck, and Mokuba.

"My company invented the game." He smirked in satisfaction before sipping his coffee and returning his attention to the new that was blaring out of the TV.

'Seto Kaiba's potential candidate for his girlfriend is rumored to have the title of '"japan's Sweetheart isn't that right mark?'

'Yes quite indeed.'

"You're getting a girlfriend?!" CK choked on her ice cream and Mokuba went immediately over to pound on her back.

'Today, we will see live coverage of Mrs. Kiyu as she announces the person tonight.' They sifted camera to where Mrs. Kiyu stood on stage.

"It's that person you were talking to earlier Kari!" CK excitedly shouted.

"That means Kari has a shot at this right big bro?" Mokuba looked at me then his brother as if he knew something. Which he probably did.

Kaiba just grunted.

'I'd like to announce that the title of "Japan's Sweetheart" goes to ~ Ms. Kari Matsumimi! She is a wonderful child with truly a blessed heart.' the news cast showed a picture of my face on screen.

'Congratulations, .' The screen went black. I had pressed the power button.

"Oh come one Kari! I wanted to see more!" Mokuba and CK whined. Mokuba used his lethal eyes while CK held out a pack of candy.

"No." I hid the remote behind my back only to have it stolen by Kaiba.

He flipped the TV back on.

"Heeeeeeeeeey." I whined. "I thought you were on my side!"

Another evil smirk.

'So, now there is rivalry between Mana Freeman and Kari Sayumi.' The newsmen showed a picture of Mana's face next to mine. She was indeed prettier than me but only when her face is caked under layers and layers of makeup, while mine was just a selfie I took one day with no makeup on when I was at a beach. How that got out I had no idea.

Author's Note: Back to uploading :D. Got a new comp and it works perfectly! Hate the keyboard though, I wish it had my laptop's keyboard, that one felt so much better, and it wasn't as loud. Review blah blah blah and more of all enjoy the story :D


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: And the second chapter! :D Will be edited soon.

The day I returned to school, it was either people loved me or hated me. No one was in between. Lucky me, more than half the female student body, HATED my guts. And when I mean hated, I mean they could have pushed me over the top of a skyscraper, let me fall to my death and none of them would even care to give me a funeral. Not even if it means burning my body and then storing the shes.

And it wasn't just them either, throughout last night, angry emails from crazed fangirls spammed my inbox. Threatening messages were left in my voicemail, after I refused to answer all the calls from them. And even more, now wherever I went, I had to avoid the paparazzi at all costs, I seen what they did to most celebrities. They have no idea what personal space was.

From what I know, the paparazzi hunt you down till they get what they want from you. Well that is until you threaten them or try to run over them with a car.

It was last year when I was test driving some cars I may possibly buy, you know, convertibles, SUVs, trucks, and a box car (yes I scribbled on a box, attached wheels and drove around my house with CK playing real life Mario Kart). When the paparazzi bust down my door and tried taking pictures of me test driving (not the box car one. That would have been embarrassing though).

So I came up with a great idea where I can test my skills of running over stuff on the road. No one died though, they all ditched their cameras and I came to a conclusion that I should wait another year before buying an actual car.

"No way are you ever gonna win over Kaiba like that." The school hooker popular girl, Maya hissed right in my face. "So you better move your little ass out of the title of "Japan's Sweetheart" and hand it over to me."

It was funny how she appeared through the door way while I was remembering my little game. Her extremely short shorts got caught on this guy's desk. There was a giant pool of red punch a few moments later on that desk.

"Um no, you aren't very much of a Sweetheart," I scoffed. The mean girl was known to criticize and bully most of the younger or shorter students here. "Maybe the title "Japan's Hooker/Bitch" would suit you just fine."

"Hooker? Me? Heavens no!" she batted her fake eyelashes innocently. "I'm just not as fashionably challenged as they are."

I just shook my head and returned to my silver, sticker decorated laptop sitting in front of me. Its screen was busy loading a prototype for Dreminx VS, the newest project going on. "With those 5 inch heels you're wearing, hell yeah you look like a hooker."

Another evil glare before she ran out the room yelling, "I WON'T FORGET THIS MATSUMIMI!"

"Heh, you better forget or else, I'll bring out my modified rocket launcher." I muttered.

That thing I probably haven't explained very well what it really is. It's basically a rocket launcher minus the actually explosives and rocket. In its replacement, there is a 'modified' rocket which was a boxing glove that explodes on contact (explodes in a shower of glitter and fluff). It also features something I thought up and had the engineers build it in, a bunch of colorful neon paint that stains onto you permanently upon contact. Like a free, painful tattoo that looks very ugly.

Genius really, no wonder Kaiba wanted one too. Too bad my engineers put a full copyright on that thing. My idea, my property, and my way of threatening people. It's hard to intimidate people when you're only 5 feet tall unlike, Kaiba. One glare from him and boy, no more questions asked.

"You seriously weren't serious when you announced that you wanted a girlfriend did you?" I asked the moment Kaiba came inside the room sat down in his seat. Pestering him was my forte and passion.

He just smirked, "Stupid moron."

"Define 'Stupid Moron.'"

He sighed, "One, it will keep the masses of fangirls away a bit. Two, it will definitely shut my shareholders up about me being antisocial and never getting and heir to Kaiba Corp. after all only a Kaiba can take over Kaiba Corp. And three. It'll have the paparazzi chasing after the supposedly girl in this situation and not actually me."

I nodded and listened to his speech half-heartedly as I clicked delete on all the stupid emails that just appeared in my inbox. "Come again? I didn't quite catch that last part." I asked innocently.

Another glared earned from Kaiba, I better start keeping a count. Glares Earned from Kaiba: 1. "It will distract the paparazzi to chasing after the girls and not me."

"Jerk face." I scoffed before resuming my deleting, "I knew you were up to no good, pushing all the paparazzi on me. Stupid title, wonder if I can sell it on ebay…"

From the corner of my eye I could tell he gave me another glare. Glares earned from Kaiba: 2. Only this time, was there something more, before I could study it more closely it disappeared along with his other emotions. Damn him and his perfectly mastered poker face.

"Are you sad that I wanted to give up the title?" I tried venturing just a bit.

He grunted, not really listening to the question. Apparently work was more in important than his possible future life. Though I could probably predict his future life, one day on the headlines of newspaper: CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba Works Himself to Death!

A small smile appeared on my face. I take his silence as challenge for me to find out why he actually wanted a girlfriend or would even bother announcing it publicly, well after all the stupid meetings I had scheduled for the day. First suspect, CK.

"So CK, why would Kaiba even want a girl friend?!" I asked her while we were playing Mario Kart on the giant flat screen in her house. Kaiba was oblivious to the world as he worked on his computer in the room next door to us.

Mario Kart was probably one of my favorite games to play with CK. Why? I always win. That's why. CK usually just falls off the map and rage quits. And of course she gets dibs on the map, in this case, it was Rainbow Road.

I guess the only thing I have in common with Kaiba and CK was that the three of us was extremely prideful and I have to admit we have a large ego. We also won't stop at anything to win, even if it means recoding the game or hacking it, I caught CK red-handed hacking once.

Browser swerved and bumped CK's (Luigi's) car off to the very edge of the map, making her lag behind me when she was finally about to pass me and possibly win for once.

"GOD DAMN IT BROWSER! YOU HAD TO RUN ME OVER DIDN'T YOU?!" CK raged and accidentally fell off the entire map and into the void. "Oh…about that question. Who knows what my bro is thinking in that complicated brain of his.

Peach scored triple red shells and launched them one after another on me just when I was about to round the corner and pass up Mario who was first. Which made me majorly lag behind Peach and Mario, driving along side with CK was just got towed back on the map.

Thus, it was my turn to yell at the NPC players, "STUPID PEACH. STOP HITTING ME WITH YOUR GOD DAMN SHELLS!" I yelled and furiously drove after Peach with a murderous intent and aura.

"Will you two psychotic drivers shut up for a minute?!" Kaiba yelled from the other room.

Neither one of us were sane enough to give him a proper and reasonable answer. "FUCKING GODDAMN IT! GO WORK IN SOME OTHER ROOM!"

What can I say? Cars are fun to drive when you don't have to pay or worry about crash damages. Plus you can speed, litter, and learn how road kill is made.

Second suspect, Mokuba.

"Do you know why your brother publicly announced that he was getting a girlfriend?" I asked Mokuba later that day when I saw him.

"Maybe, maybe not." He smiled. The little brat knows something!

"Come on, you can tell Kari." I waved a lollipop around in the air bribing him. "I promise I won't tell anyone else."

"Seto won't like it if I told anyone, including you."

"Oh you can tell me, Seto won't know a thing, even with all those silly gadgets of his all around the house."

The fates were not in my favor that day, "Nope~! Seto would find out anyway."

"Would you just give up anyway?" speak of the devil, Kaiba appeared out of nowhere while I was concluding my results that I had written down on a note pad.

There weren't many clues, but I will have to do with what I can manage. After all, my time is limited as a CEO, and then with Kaiba's paparazzi after me too, that is one hell of some time cut away.

I shook my head, "Nah, it's pretty amusing to see you get frustrated every time I get one small piece of info." I announced proudly. He just sighed at my enthusiastic stature. "And besides, this is basically a game to you right?"

He glared. Glares received from Kaiba: 3.

Probably yes, well it was a game to me and Kaiba was the final boss. I after I have collected enough items (clues) I can go on and take down the boss (Kaiba). And declare victory (go back to annoying the crap out of him every day).

Spinning my pen around in my hand, I thought of other ways to collect information. Maybe if I could plant bugs around his office or something. Or maybe little cameras!

"Brilliant!" I yelled, completely forgetting about the pen; it sailed through the air like a torpedo and hit Kaiba smack in the back of the head.

Double Crap with extra doom on top. It's just had to hit him, pretending not to have done anything I went back to reading my clues, avoiding Kaiba's sweeping gaze and he tried to find whoever just chucked a purple ink pen at the back of his head.

"Matsumimi. Are you missing a pen?" he asked, his voice extremely strained and tense probably because he was seething from anger, as usual.

"Huh- wut? Me? Missing a pen? Nope, mine's right here." I said, pulling out my hand from under my desk that held a blue ink pen. I had more than one for emergencies like this.

He glared again. Glares received: 4.

"Brilliant! I am so smart!" I laughed and joyously bounced around my in office after inserting some bugs that was last seen disappearing down some pipes, and cameras on top of his cameras. "Fufufu! I so brilliant!"

Opening a software that allows me to listen and see what the bug picked up, I doubled over in laughter at how easy this was gonna be now.

_Loading….Complete. _

I doubled click and went through the bugs. Nothing interesting from bugs 1-2,134. It was just mainly CK harassing Kaiba every 10 minutes. And at one point Kaiba tripped over one of CK's land mines and he started cussing in 20 languages that only 14 I identified. Hey, I'm not as fluent as he is in some languages, though I could speak a few dead ones unlike him. He says speaking dead languages are a waste.

"GOD DAMN IT CK!"

CK's land mines were basically designed to slow down anyone who dared try to catch her. Only CK and I knew all the locations of all the land mines since I helped make them. And when we put them, we have very special and secret technology which camouflages the mine to its surroundings and the change rate is 142 fps.

These mines were paper-mâche and liquid latex so it can be molded and it can still squirt when stepped on. The inside is then filled with a secret substance that is easy to get off floors and shoes, but until you get it off you'll slip and fall every single step (don't worry it's all made of organic materials, though I can't guarantee the materials are legally obtained and used).

Hint, hint; when we mean secret substance, we mean that we are not willing to share the recipe for it may be used illegally, well not that's its being used legally in the first place. Lots of stuff CK and I do aren't very legal. But with Mokuba helping us with his lethal eyes, getting away is easier than choosing to eat poison or cake.

So far I think there are 342 on the first floor, 736 on the second, and 121 on the third. 63 are out in the patio, 5 are in the garage, 7 in the shed, 42 are in the attic, and we constantly replace the ones outside where the paparazzi stand. I believe we went through 42,341 on a monthly basis.

And the last bug Kaiba was saying something rather interesting. "Matsumimi, learn to hide your bugs better. This is not going to be a way where you will find out why or who I will date."

And crap. Well, his house is huge and he'll have to find another 2,134 of them which I don't think he'll bother or will try finding them.

I'll find out eventually.

And that's a promise.


End file.
